Dirt and Blushes
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: When Sam gets soaked and muddy, his wash at the Autobot Base is quite different from what he was expecting. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Dirt and Blushes.

Summary: When Sam gets soaked and muddy, his wash at the Autobot Base is quite different from what he was expecting.

Rating: M for safety.

Continuity: Movieverse.

Disclaimer: Transformers and all associated canon characters belong to Dreamworks/Paramount and Hasbro, not me.

Dirt and Blushes.

A/N: This story contains slash. If you don't like it, don't read it. Requestfic for MoniHoag.

Sam and Mikaela were a few metres from the Autobot base, just walking and talking to each other about the stuff they couldn't talk about with anyone else. Well, technically they _could_ talk to someone else, but if found out they faced a stiff jail sentence, in the interests of National Security, so they just talked to each other in general.

Sam and Mikaela had gone though a lot of trauma and stress in the weeks following Mission City, and in fact their relationship had come to an end a couple of weeks afterwards, when after a long talk and an agreement not to let things get nasty, Sam had admitted to wanting a relationship with Bumblebee that went beyond the boundaries of just guardian and ward. He had expected disgust, maybe even accusations of perversion, but then Mikaela had shocked _him_ by informing him that she and a mech she knew were feeling the same, and that now her working relationship with Ratchet could now venture_ far _beyond the platonic.

Once they had agreed to be just friends, they found they got on far better than as partners. They were in the middle of discussing the disturbing news that more Decepticon landings had been detected when a roar of engines announced they were no longer alone.

"Hey, baby, I hear you're free again now," Trent said as he leaned out of the window of his flashy SUV. He slid a muscular arm out of the window nonchalantly as he smiled insincerely at Mikaela, and then twisted his head slightly to direct a sneer at Sam before looking back at Mikaela. "Want a lift? Hop in the back." He spat in Sam's direction. "Loser-boy's _not_ invited."

Mikaela turned towards Trent with a look on her face not dissimilar to Trent's, but more disdainful.

"Forget it, Trent, it's _over_ between us. Sam and I may not be together any more but I have - someone else - in mind, and it's not you."

"Anyone I know? I know a lot about some people in school, and some out. Who is it? Peter? Peter's a liar, he'll promise you anything if he thinks he'll get something he wants by lying."

"No, it's not Peter, it's nobody you know," she said, taking Sam by the arm. "Come on, Sam, we should get back."

"At least give me his name, Mikaela, I know a lot of people, I may know something you need to know about him," Trent said.

"Yeah, well Ratch isn't one of them," said Mikaela.

"Ratch?" echoed Trent. "Yeah, I know Ratch, he, um-"

"You _don't_ know him, I should know," Mikaela said sharply, cutting Trent off as he pulled Sam behind her, pointedly walking away. "_Goodbye_, Trent."

Trent didn't say anything, but Mikaela's cool rebuke had bruised his ego. As he watched Mikaela walk away he revved his engine and jerked up a gear. It was wet, it had recently rained, and he saw that Mikaela was about to walk past a large, muddy puddle, Grinning, he aimed for it, determined to teach that stuck-up little tease a lesson. After all, SUV's were designed for dirty, tough and wet terrain.

Sam, glancing back over his shoulder, saw him coming, He grabbed Mikaela and twisted, interposing himself between her and the wave of water Trent's vehicle wheels threw up.

Mikaela didn't get away with it entirely, some of the wet hit her legs and one arm and she flinched back, hearing Trent's sarcastic laughter as he angled off towards the main road. As she turned towards Sam, she saw that she had not got so wet as he had, for Sam's body had shielded her own. Sam's clothes and skin were dripping with dirty, gritty water.

"Oh, _Sam_," she said, trying to keep from laughing, for although the sight of Sam made her want to giggle, she was aware that it was his actions that had stopped it being her, not him, in that predicament, and to laugh would seem ungrateful. "Ignore him," she advised. "Let's get you in to get washed and dry, Ratchet'll have washing facilities."

"Y-yeah," he said, shivering, absolutely soaked, as he moved feeling dirt and grit against his skin in a dozen sensitive places it had no business being in. He glared after the disappearing vehicle angrily as they headed for the main gate. "Well, I hope I've _not_ seen the last of _that_ vehicle, I plan to introduce its fuel tank to a handful of grit and half a pound of sugar!"

Mikaela and Sam headed back to the base, Sam's soggy sneakers announcing their approach with a series of squelching sounds. As it was more winter than fall now, Sam was shivering by the time Ironhide verified their identity and opened the gates for them.

"What's happened to yeh, Sam?" he asked.

"Some underevolved gorilla decided to play with mud," Mikaela said. "Sam got the worst of it. Come on, Sam, maybe we can coax Ratchet to let you use the alt-wash showers for once, you're certainly _wearing_ enough mud for a small car."

"Minus the spinning brushes, I hope!" Sam said.

"Why not with them?" Ironhide asked curiously. "They certainly give yeh a good cleanin' an' the last ones are nice an' soft to the touch."

"Maybe that's the case for you, but some of them could make sushi of _my_ skin." Sam replied. "I _assume_ you're called "Ironhide" because the name's somewhat descriptive?"

"Well, yeah, but the others use the brushes too, and they're not as tough-armoured as I. Bumblebee and Optimus use it, yeh know."

"The day I have quarter-inch metal skin is the day I'll ask for the brushes, okay?" Sam asked, seeing himself becoming the butt of Autobot jokes for days to come. "While my skin is thin, fragile human skin, I'll skip them, thanks

Mikaela laughed. "The shower and brushes can be turned on and off independently of each other, so don't worry, we won't wash you _exactly_ the same as a car."

"Good," Sam said, walking into the foyer of the Base building. Once inside, he walked a few more steps before he stopped and sat down.

"Sam?" Mikaela stopped walking too, looking down at him in puzzlement and concern.

"I don't want everyone to hear me approaching due to the _squelch-squelch-squelch_ of my sneakers," he said as he pulled the offending footwear, and then the socks too, wiggling his wet, dirty toes a couple of times before getting back to his feet and picking up the soggy items. Sam noticed he was still leaving muddy footprints behind him, but at that point, he didn't care much.

A few minutes later, they walked into the medbay.

"Hey, Ratchet, Sam got soaked and dirty. Is anyone using the alt-wash? It's pipes are less likely to get blocked than those rubbish human showers. Honestly, where did the military scavenge those? Noah's Ark?"

"The _Ark_?" Ratchet said, sticking his head around a nearby partition. "The washing facilities are quite adequate, and as far as I am aware, the Earth Military have not requisitioned any of them." He looked puzzled, and Mikaela realised that, as sometimes happened with the Autobots, Ratchet and her were probably talking about totally different things. "And who is Noah?" he asked a second later.

"Never mind, Ratchet, I'm not being serious about their origin, but those things are _ooold_!" she explained, deciding she'd better introduce Ratchet to human Bible stories, there were enough remarks based on them, from "old enough to have come off the Ark", through "feeding the Five Thousand", "Don't know him from Adam", and many more that might cause puzzlement later on.

"Well, to answer your question, Mikaela, the alt-wash is free, and we don't want the pipes blocked again, so that's okay. Hold on while I lower the water temperature, human skin's too sensitive to be washed at too high a heat." Ratchet made the adjustments, then pointed to a small cubicle.

"Change in there, just leave the clothes on the floor, they can be picked up a bit later. I've called Bumblebee, he'll be bringing some towels and washing implements suitable for a human." He looked at Mikaela. "Could you clear up the mud on the floor before someone slips in it, go and fetch fresh garments from Sam's room, and pick up a plastic laundry bag for his dirty stuff?"

"Certainly, sir!" she said cheerfully, throwing him a jaunty salute and a saucy wink before heading out to get the required items. Once sure that she was gone, Sam carefully peeled off his grotty things, piling them atop each other in a corner of the cubicle. He shivered. Although the med bay temperature was warmer than that outside, he still felt chilled by the muddy film that coated his skin.

Suddenly a hand gripped the top of the cubicle and then Bumblebee's face peered in through the top. Sam's hands moved to cover his private parts as he said "Hey! Don't do that Bee! I'm not decent!"

"Decent? I don't know what you mean, Sam," the scout said in confusion, and Sam realised that Bee was probably ignorant of the finer aspects of the human nudity taboo. "Come on, Sam, I have your items, I'll take you to have your wash." Before Sam could explain or object, Bumblebee had reached in and gently curled a hand around him, plucking him from the cubicle and holding him at chest level.

From that level, he had a grandstand view of the medbay and he flushed as he realised that both Ratchet and Optimus Prime - who appeared to be consulting Ratchet about an injury on his arm - were watching.

"Oh, god, Bee, no, I mean, everybody's _looking_ at me," he said. "Look, Ratchet said you were bringing towels, gimmie a towel at least, come on, Bee!" Sam gabbled.

Bumblebee just looked even more puzzled.

"Sam, the towels are for when you've washed. Use them now and you'll get them _filthy_!" He strode across the medbay, having to sidestep briefly to avoid colliding with Ironhide who was just coming in.

"Hi again, Bee, I thought I'd better get that eye an' foot of mine sorted before Ratchet lectures me about it again." Then he spotted the wriggling Sam held in Bumblebee's hand.

"Hi there again Sam." He peered at Sam for a moment before saying "Hah, so ya _are_ pretty much the same colour all over then, though ye can barely see it through that dirt. Enjoy yer wash." He peered again at him. "Hey, yer face is getting 'darker. Why's that?"

To Sam's horror he realised he was blushing, something that was only drawing more attention to him. He saw movement from out of the corner of his eye and when he turned to look he saw Optimus and Ratchet heading in their direction. He turned back to Ironhide.

"Ask Ratchet to look up blushing in humans?" He turned back to look at Bumblebee.

"_Please_ can I go and have my wash? Like _right now_?"

"Okay," Bumblebee said, puzzled, but as asked he took Sam into the alt-wash, and put him down. On the floor of the wash were several sizes of sponges, shampoo and soap. Sam sighed and stooped to pick the stuff up. Finally he could get clean, and in privacy. "Wait there, Sam, I'll turn on the water and be right back," Bumblebee said.

"Back?" Sam squeaked. "What do you mean, _back_?"

"To help you wash," Bumblebee called back. The water started up, and began cleaning some of the dirt off his skin. Sam sighed slightly, and looked up through the rising steamy clouds to see Bumblebee peering in at him.

"You've helped wash me so many times, I thought it was time to, as you humans say, "repay the favour" and help wash_ you_." He moved in, picking up a sponge, and then appeared to notice Sam' hesitation. He cocked his head inquisitively, and peered anxiously at Sam.

"That _is_ alright, isn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dirt and Blushes.

Chapter Two.

Sam really would have appreciated the privacy to shower by himself, but he couldn't bring himself to say so. It was true that he had helped wash 'Bee many times, but the scout, being too big to fit in the Witwicky's shower cubicle in either form, had never had the chance to reciprocate. He and Bee had talked about getting closer since Sam's split with Mikaela, but after that nothing had seemed to happen, and Sam had disappointedly supposed that Bumblebee had thought it over and decided against it.

Looking again at the scout's wide blue hopeful optics he couldn't tell him that he'd rather shower alone. Instead he nodded, and smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging way.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine by me, Bee, come on in, the water's lovely."

Bumblebee whistled happily at the invitation, the anxious look disappearing from his faceplates as he moved back in and picked up a bottle of soap and a large sponge, although it was dwarfed in Bumblebee's hand.

"I'll be careful, Sam, I promise, after all I don't have claws like Barricade, but I'll be careful anyway." The promise brought to Sam's mind, unbidden, an image of Barricade's hand holding the same sponge, all soapy, the sponge streaming froth, but the claws still wickedly hard and sharp-looking, and Sam gave an involuntary shudder. It could, thus, he decided, be much worse, so he forced up a smile and stepped forwards.

"Okay, Bee, I guess you feel like that, you've never had the chance to wash me before." He squirmed uncomfortably. "Just remember I'm kinda sensitive where you don't usually see. Like you with armour, there's usually a protective aspect to modest clothing as well as preserving dignity among other humans,"

"So it's not just protective against the cold? There is a modesty code in it too? Do I take from this that certain aspects of your physiology, hidden under your clothing, might be superior to the otherwise superior muscular bulk of the human, Trent?"

Sam could not stop or even slow the rush of colour to his cheeks, but saw a possible out, and took it.

"Um, y- yea-yeah, that's p-possible, but human convention suggests I d-don't flaunt what I have in p-p-public," he stammered.

"Humans are very confusing, " Bumblebee said. "Other animals display their greatest assets in combat or display, why do you humans not do the same?"

Sam had a sudden vision of Trent and he having a public penis length, width, and weight contest in front of the school, and flushed even more. He knew that Mikaela at least thought he was bigger in that department in at least two significant areas than Trent.

"Let's just say that human females often take more than human brawn into account where choosing mates, " Sam said.

"Not from what I've observed, although Mikaela seems to be a notable exception," Bumblebee said. "Maybe that's why she and Ratchet have taken to spending so much time together?"

"Hm, Mikaela admits she's had her shallow moments, but she told me the battle in Mission City gave her a reality check, and made her realise that size - or even species - isn't everything," he said.

The mech had rubbed one of the soaps on the sponge as Sam had luxuriated in the warm clean water streaming down his body, and had worked up a thick lather. He stooped and caught Sam gently in one hand, and brought the foaming sponge carefully down on Sam, gently rubbing it in circles on the skin of his chest and stomach. Foam flowed from the sponge and ran downwards, pooling above his pubic hair as some of the water ran in rivulets through the dark cluster of curly fibres.

He shivered as the sponge gently moved in a downwards direction, and then the sponge was gently soaping up his penis and testicles, a not unpleasant sensation, but rather embarrassing, as the only other person to touch him down there, at least since he got too old to need his nappy changed, was Mikaela.

The sensation was not only pleasant, it was rather stimulating, but Sam had only a few seconds to enjoy it before embarrassment moved in as the sensations caused the flaccid organ to stir. He devoutly hoped, prayed, that the foam and the sponge would hide his growing erection, but a querying, surprised whistle from Bumblebee and the subsequent removal of the sponge from his groin area told him that if anyone was up there, they weren't listening.

"Sam! You- you're swelling up between your legs! Ratchet! Ratchet! Something's wrong with Sam!" Bumblebee cried.

"N-no, Bee, I'm not _ill_!" Sam whimpered as he heard two sets of big footsteps approaching, which suggested that not only Ratchet was coming over. "It - um - it's _normal_!"

Bumblebee whistled again as Sam's erection was completed, at about the same time as Ratchet's face peered over followed by - oh god! - Optimus Prime's. As the two other bots' optics zeroed in on his foam-coated, engorged penis, Sam buried his furiously-flushing face in his hands. '_Can things get any worse?'_, he thought?

"It's alright, Bumblebee," he heard Ratchet say. "That _is_ quite a normal reaction, especially in young adult males of his age. The penis can seem to almost quadruple in size, and the pressure of blood pumping into it gives it its erectile capability. Sometimes there is no cause for it, but such a reaction can be caused by arousal, or intense embarrassment. If humans didn't wear clothing, you would undoubtedly have noticed it before."

Sam squirmed in discomfort in Bumblebee's hand. _'Oh God!'_ he thought. _'Yes, it _**can**_ get worse!' _Being used for an impromptu biology lesson for Optimus and Bumblebee by Ratchet _definitely_ counted as 'worse'!

"It seems that Sam has a transforming body part of his own," Optimus intoned, and although his voice sounded as solemn as usual, Sam still got the impression that Optimus was amused.

"Please - please - don't all stare!" Sam said as he looked up from his hands to see all three pairs of blue optics still regarding his groin area with fascination. "Peep show's over, guys, er, that is, mechs."

"But - Sam - what's it _for_?" asked Bumblebee, reaching out and giving it a gentle poke. Before Sam could think of a suitable response, one that would hopefully bring this embarrassing incident to an end, Ratchet chipped in again.

"The penis of the male human is used for two purposes, to facilitate the removal of organic lubricants, called urine, from the individual's bladder, and to convey seminal fluids to the inside of the female of the species during mating. The seminal fluids contain sperm, containing half of the male organism's genetic material, and during mating, this-"

"Can you _please _leave the Human Biology 101 lesson till _after_ my wash, preferably when I'm not around?" Sam interrupted pleadingly, aware that his intense embarrassment was colouring his chest as well as his cheeks: both sets of cheeks, in fact.

Optimus and Ratchet seemed to take the hint, moving away, but Bumblebee, Sam saw, was still curious, bringing his finger down to stroke Sam's swollen member gently. Sam groaned, but the sound was composed of both embarrassment and arousal: Bumblebee's gentle touches to the sensitive organ sent tingles of pleasure all up his body and he felt the tightening down below that indicated that if the stimulation continued, he was going to 'come'.

At the groan, the yellow scout stopped stroking, looking up in concern. With visions of Bumblebee calling over Ratchet - and likely Optimus as well - because he again thought Sam was hurt or ill, he frantically flapped to get Bumblebee's attention.

"N-not pain, Bee, pleasure," he assured him, forcing the embarrassing words out because this was the least embarrassing of two possibilities. "It…it feels _good_."

As Sam had feared, Bumblebee returned to stroking it. Sam had come to learn that the pleasure aspect was very important to the Cybertronian race, knew 'Bee was only doing it because he wanted to make Sam happy, and Sam was sure Bumblebee would achieve the desired result, but he did wish he'd known earlier that 'Bee had accepted his offer of intimacy, and he wished it could be somewhere a little less public than the medbay. Cybertronians, it seemed, had little or no qualms about giving pleasure - from a chaste kiss to a full-blown Sparkmerge - within hearing, and possibly visual, distance.

In fact, Bumblebee was so skilful - yet cluelessly (by human standards) so, which was odd but also endearing- that within ten minutes he had brought Sam to orgasm, dodging and blinking his optic shutters as Sam ejaculated, the sticky, opaque gel-like substance missing him by mere inches. Sam would have liked to warn the scout, but language by then had left him, and all he could do was scream in ecstasy as Bumblebee's touches stimulated him to that point and beyond.

He came close to passing out but dizzyingly clung to consciousness. When he was able to open his eyes again, he almost wished he hadn't, for from his position, lying spent in Bumblebee's hand with the water sluicing the sweat ff him, he could see Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus _and_ Mikaela _all_ looking at him, the three former from above, the latter from the entrance to the alt wash.

"Oh, _geez_!" he said, wondering if he could get any more embarrassed than he already was.

"What happened, Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked, his optics flashing with what Sam recognised as concern - he was actually getting quite used to reading Cybertronian facial expression by now.

"I do not believe there is any cause for concern, Ratchet," Bumblebee said. "I believe I may have brought Sam to overload." As Sam covered his already-red face with his hand, (after seeing Ironhide direct an approving grin at his yellow friend) wondering if it - or any other part of his anatomy - could get any redder, he wondered at Bumblebee's nonchalance.

"Believe it, 'Bee," he heard Mikaela laugh. "I _know_ you have," she said. "But if you three could, like, clear off and stop watching, it might help? " This was addressed to Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet. "Humans prefer such intimacy in private, and unless he's a secret exhibitionist, your presence is likely to inhibit him. Look, let's go, and I'll come with you and I'll talk to you about humans, biology, customs, and taboos, and answer any questions I can."

Sam was never so grateful to Mikaela as he was then, as he heard the other 'bots move off, and he relaxed in his Autobot friend's hand. To Bumblebee's credit, he waited until Sam had got his breath back and was almost his normal colour again before speaking.

"You got all sweaty and dirty before I finished washing you," he said. "Now I'm going to have to start over." As Sam looked up at him, the scout gave a shutter-wink.

"Let's see if we can _finish_ your wash this time."

A/N: Thanks to Peya Luna on this site for coming up with the expression about Sam's "transforming body part."


	3. Chapter 3

Dirt And Blushes.

Chapter Three.

Sam smiled tiredly but happily up at Bumblebee, realising that his climax had left him sweaty and sticky. He had already worked out that gooey, slimy or sticky foods were distasteful to the Autobots, and figured sticky, sweaty human bodies probably ranked highly in their gross-out list too. He winced.

"Um - yeah, I - look, sorry I'm so kinda - you know - sticky, Bee, I know that you guys aren't keen on that, not happy about secretion," Sam stammered. Bumblebee responded by putting Sam's body (but not his head) under the shower, than blotting him with a towel before bringing his microphone to bear on his bare torso. When Bumblebee began to hum, Sam squirmed and giggled under his sonic ministrations.

"Is that okay, Sam?" Bumblebee asked in concern at Sam's loud verbal and physical reaction.

"Um…yeah, that is, it tickles a bit, but it's not nasty, I kinda like it," the human boy admitted. Bumblebee would have smiled, Sam were sure, if he'd had a mouth, but he did not. All the same, Sam could have sworn he heard the yellow scout chuckle as he hummed again and brought his microphone back down to vibrate against Sam's chest.

After a few more minutes, Bumblebee removed his microphone.

"As much fun as this is, Sam, I think I'm supposed to be washing you, and I think your hair should be soaped up now." That was all the warning Sam got before Bumblebee moved his hands under the water, and Sam felt the water drench his hair. He spluttered as it got in his eyes and mouth, shaking his head and protesting loudly as the warm water ran down his head and face and body.

Bumblebee took him out a moment later and carefully set him on his feet, where he stood, streaming water, while the yellow scout delicately picked up one of the shampoo bottles between one thumb and a finger and tried to unscrew the cap with the other thumb and forefinger.

Sam watched as the scout became more and more frustrated with the fiddly task, then laughed and said "Give it here, Bee, I think I'm better suited to that task than you are," Bumblebee reluctantly handed Sam the bottle, and Sam managed to unscrew the top and remove it before handing the bottle back to the irritated Autobot, who got his revenge by upending the bottle so that a full third of the contents ended up on his head before Bumblebee righted the bottle and put it on the floor. Sam stood there dripping cold goo, shivering as a rivulet ran down his neck and onto his back.

Bumblebee put one digit on Sam's head and was surprisingly gentle as he lathered up the shampoo, which foamed and ran down him before Bumblebee abruptly moved him back under the shower again. He squeezed his eyes shut and stood obediently under the water as Bumblebee mussed up his hair under the water to make sure all the soap was washed out. Foam frothed down him but was washed away just as fast by the torrent of water, and soon all the foam was gone.

Bumblebee moved Sam out again and gently soaped his body with the sponge, efficiently and professionally, and then rinsed him off, managing to avoid arousing the human this time. He removed Sam from the water, and Sam stood dripping and shivering for a few moments, although not for long. Bumblebee returned, his hands draped with bath towels, and picked Sam up, the towels pressing against his wet flesh and absorbing the moisture as the Autobot gently tightened and loosened his grip on the human boy.

After a short time, Bumblebee put Sam back down, flicking the towels off him, and replacing them with a few fresh dry ones, before lifting Sam again and resting the towel-clad human against his warm chest, running his engine slightly to generate some heat to warm the boy up. Sam sighed, relaxing in the steady grip of his Autobot friend, enjoying the warmth of Bumblebee's engine spreading slowly through the towels and warming his water-chilled skin.

He began to get so comfortable that his eyelids began to slide closed and his mind began wandering as his brain prepared for sleep. He didn't notice when Bumblebee carefully, slowly moved out of the alt-wash and over to the human part of the med bay. He did wake up when Bumblebee bent to lay him gently in one of the beds, flailing out in confusion before grabbing one of the towels - which were now in disarray - to preserve his modesty, although Bumblebee had now seen all that he had, and more than he thought the Autobot would ever need to see.

Bumblebee drew the covers over the sleepy human, tucking him in as gently as any human might and giving the mound of bedding a gentle, reassuring pat. Then he crouched by the bed, watching over Sam as he slept ,as much as he ever had when the human was awake.

A/N: Okay, I am currently out of ideas for this fic, and am fed up of it dragging on for months uncompleted, so consider it ended unless I can think of more to add. If you have any ideas/wishes/wants, contact me! Should I continue it by switching to other pairings, and if so, what do you want to see? I insinuated Mikaela/Ratchet earlier, do you want that? Or would you like to see a human who has never encountered the 'bots or 'cons suddenly being confronted with it? Should Starscream capture Miles out of curiosity, leading to a Miles/Starscream pairing? Or do you have any other ideas? Help me out and let me know! Credit for any ideas used will be given.


	4. Chapter 4

Dirt And Blushes.

Chapter Four.

A/N: This is continued by request from Peya Luna, who pointed out that Bumblebee didn't get anything in return. Starscream/Miles and Ratchet/Mikaela will be covered in later sequels (as suggested by IchigoPudding, Blackrose-FlowerofDeath, BoredTech, and ShiTiger). For now, enjoy!

When Sam awoke, it was to find the cerulean gaze of his guardian wandering up and down his now-clean almost-naked body. He smiled happily, warm and comfortable in his bed, remembering with pleasure the extended wash his guardian had given. Surely, now, they were, or would be closer than ever? Than his mind came to the embarrassing conclusion that although he had greatly enjoyed their interactions, he had no idea if Bumblebee had gotten anything out of it. The realisation made him sit up straight. How could he have been so selfish as to not check that Bumblebee had enjoyed it as much as he had?

"Sam? Are you okay?" Bumblebee asked, bringing his face close in concern. Sam reached up to stroke it.

"I'm fine, Bee, but I just realised, you would probably appreciate a wash too, and I know Ratchet has some of your favourite shampoo in stock, because I brought it! Come on, you need a wash too!" Sam said. He stood up, only pausing to tuck a towel around his waist, before grabbing Bumblebee's left index finger in his hand before setting off at a determined pace to the alt-wash. Bumblebee had more sense than to protest, and allowed himself to be taken there.

Sam paused just once, to pick up the shampoo he had bought plus wax, beeswax polish, washing cloths, sponges, chamois leathers and towels so he could give Bumblebee a proper going-over. Then he put the items down, and waved to get Ratchet's attention. Once he'd got it, and asked him to turn on the alt-wash, to Bumblebee's delight Sam discarded his towel, flinging it merrily out of the way before grabbing a big sponge, and dolloping a big gobbet of shampoo on it.

As the water came down, still at a temperature they could both appreciate, Sam rubbed one hand over the shampoo on the sponge until it was thickly frothing, then he began rubbing it over Bumblebee's feet.

The yellow Autobot had never been washed by Sam in robot mode before and found the sight of his naked, unprotected guardian bent over and scrubbing at his feet oddly arousing. Sam was diligent and thorough, making sure he didn't miss under Bumblebee's instep, lying on his back to access the narrowest spaces while Bumblebee did not flinch an inch, fearful of crushing his human friend with one injudicious move.

Once Sam had finished with Bumblebee's feet, he put a bare foot carefully on to one of them and pulled himself up. Bumblebee was about to tell Sam to be careful when he felt Sam running a soapy sponge over the front of his lower leg, and then behind some of the plating and between the wires and struts and cables. He gave an odd, mechanical laugh, it tickled, but it felt good. Sam reached up and clambered up, and Bumblebee did crouch and put a hand beneath him so he wouldn't fall, but Sam had a secure grip and didn't even slip.

He kept this up till he reached Bumblebee's knee, and then climbed down, all ready to repeat the process on Bumblebee's other leg but Bumblebee put out a staying hand and indicated that the human should back away. Sam did, puzzled, but all became clear as Bumblebee got down to a sitting position, his aft on the floor and his legs straight out ahead of him. Sam nodded approvingly, and moved over, completing his work on the second leg a little quicker, with Bumblebee lifting it and bending it at the knee where needed to aid Sam's efforts.

Sam took a breather then as he soaped the sponge with a new gobbet of the shampoo and lathered it up, but then hopped into Bumblebee's lap with surprising agility and began rubbing Bumblebee's abdomen and codpiece with the soapy sponge. Although Cybertronians had no reproductive or interfacing equipment down below - all the action took place between the Sparks and processors – a lot of cables and sensor-relays ran through the codpiece. It was where the legs joined the rest of the body, and it contained a large node where cables and wires entered, were routed to the right part of the body, and the signal exited via another cable.

When Bumblebee began trilling musically and shaking, Sam realized he'd hit on a sensitive place on his yellow friend, and redoubled his efforts. Bumblebee's doorwings twitched and he put his arms out behind him, hands on the floor, to brace himself. Deciding to remember the codpiece for future reference, Sam carefully began moving his strokes upwards, over the abdomen, Bumblebee putting out an obliging hand to help him get to the chest as his shakes subsided and he regained some control over his reactions.

The chest was another sensitive place, however, so Bumblebee kept the other steadying hand in place, enjoying the sensations spreading through his chest plates in reaction to Sam's exploratory swipes. He trilled again and then whistled, his optic iris-shutters dilating and contracting in pleasure, and his doorwings fluttered and twitched involuntarily.

He startled a little when Sam vaulted to one shoulder and swung himself to a position on 'Bee's back. Bumblebee tried to still his doorwings, for fear of hurting Sam, but the human said "Chill, 'Bee, I'm safe here." Sure enough, a close scan revealed that Sam was tucked behind one doorwing, had found a secure footing and had several inches of clearance. This was just as well because when he reached out and began soaping the nearest door, the resulting sensations left Bumblebee with no control of its reaction.

Sam for his part was gratified that soaping the sensitive appendages did, as he had hoped, set them to twitching and trembling. Sam knew that his big yellow friend was enjoying the attention, but was careful not to get in the way of the mobile structures. He turned his back to the wing, careful not to arch it and risk getting it caught, and soaped up the back behind the wings, letting the foam cascade down around the joints, smart enough not to touch them while the wings were in motion. He carefully managed to clamber up to Bumblebee's neck, giving that a good soaping (and from Bumblebee's cries and head twitches and body-shudders, knew he was enjoying it) before climbing down behind the second doorwing and soaping that one up as thoroughly as the first.

He would have killed to scrub the windows on the other side too, but realised that without a secure footing it would be dangerous. Anyway, judging by Bumblebee's whistles and croons, he was very much enjoying it already, and Sam knew where to return to in order to bring Bumblebee to overload!

He clambered carefully down one side, soaping as he went, to arrive back in Bumblebee's lap. He turned his attentions back to the codpiece, sweeping and stroking the sensitive area both with one hand and the sponge. He reflected that he had not washed Bumblebee's head, arms, or other side, but decided he could do that later, Bumblebee needed some relief, and Sam intended to give him it!

A few minutes later, Sam's touches had the desired effect: Bumblebee sat upright, even his doorwings pointing to the sky. His trilling increased in volume and pitch and was abruptly joined by his vehicle horn. His optic shutters irised inward, almost completely closing and his chest-plates twitched, followed a second later by the rest of his body. Then the scout's limbs relaxed, and Bumblebee slid slowly down from his seated position on to his back.

Sam scrambled up to sit on Bumblebee's speaker, careful to watch his footing on the slick metal and paintwork, stroking Bumblebee's cheeks till the scout's optics opened and the normal soft blue glow returned.

"Did ya like that, buddy?" he asked. "I've got to do your arms and head but that shouldn't take long, eh?" Bumblebee's response was a muted, affirmative warble from his speaker that vibrated against Sam's buttocks, penis, and testicles in a way he was surprised to find was arousing. "Hey, cut that out, or you'll get me aroused again and then you'll have to wash me again!" he chuckled. Bumblebee repeated the warble, which was quickly followed by a mechanical chuckle. He indicated first the sponge Sam had discarded and then the bottle of shampoo.

"Why not?" he asked. "That wouldn't be a problem. There's still water and shampoo enough for us both."


End file.
